


Do It In Russian Style

by djovisse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - Russia, Alternative Universe - USSR, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Original Character Death(s), Post-USSR, What Have I Done, What Tags Should I Add?, World War II, it's more original work but there are Hogwarts and other stuff, just how I see them, magic cats, this is about russian mages okay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djovisse/pseuds/djovisse
Summary: Переношу сюда свой русреал, пока я его не потеряла окончательно.Это сборник драбблов о том, как живут маги на территории нынешней России.





	1. Стеб

Самый обычный русский волшебник Иван Сосипатрович Интралигатор отложил в сторону свой посох и вздохнул. Здоровенный дуб, толщиной как три его тещи (Иван мельком порадовался, что теща у него все-таки одна), все никак не желал выкорчевываться, а меж тем вечер все близился. Надо успеть вырвать это дерево с корнем до заката, иначе мать опять расстроится и станет пенять ему за то, что он решил стать игроком в квиддич, а не ученым, как папа. На такие заявления Иван обычно молчал, не желая расстраивать маму еще сильнее - напоминанием о том, что наука-то отца и сгубила. Упал пьяным в чан с радиоактивной ртутью, с горечью вспомнил Иван, а сверху ломами придавило, вот и не выплыл. Нет, квиддич определенно был безопасней, чем наука.

После того, как он вырвет наконец этот дуб - Иван натужился, снова занес посох - ему предстояло починить избу. Делать это было удобнее с воздуха, поэтому дуб и стоял на первом месте в списке дел. Изба... слегка порушилась вчера, когда Фома, неуклюжий семейный почтовый медведь, опять не вписался в проем. Потолочная балка упала на старинную печь, отчего та покосилась, с нее съехала, дико крича, кошка, упала в щи... в общем, вчера был не самый лучший день. Медведь получил сотрясение, и его пришлось отправить в ветлечебницу; счет за лечение он обещал отработать сам. Жена расстроилась, мама расстроилась еще больше, дети плакали, кошка орала, и Иван не выдержал, схватил шапку-ушанку и посох, и ушел наружу - за дубом.

Кто-то укусил его за ногу, и Иван опустил глаза - в ляжку ему вцепился волк. Тяжело вздохнув, он пнул его ногой, и зверь упал в полутораметровый сугроб. Где-то там, под снегом, была дверь в бомбоубежище, где хранились неприкосновенные - на черный день - запасы водки. Дотерпеть бы до лета, думал Иван, тогда и тренировки по квиддичу возобновятся. Сейчас летать было накладно - просыпался Змей-Горыныч, в бешенстве летал по небу, плевался и кричал проклятья Бабе-Яге, которая выгнала его из норы для весенней генеральной уборки.

Словом, был самый обычный день самого обычного сибирского волшебника.


	2. Котик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Котики оправдывают средства.

Была середина декабря, и Москву опять завалило снегом. Коммунальные службы, разумеется, традиционно изумились, удивились, собрали консилиум из лучших умов с целью исследования непонятной белой субстанции - словом, напрочь забыли про существование снегоуборочной техники. Одинокие дворники, грустно обнимавшие лопаты, не справлялись, и по пути домой Маша успела три раза провалиться ногой в сугроб, дважды подскользнуться на льду (исполнив основную программу средненького фигуриста) и едва не получить по макушке сосулькой.

Отряхивая ноги о коврик перед входной дверью, Маша достала из кармана куртки пистолет.

Пристрелив воришек - скотины, уже третий раз за месяц, и чем им только ее квартира так приглянулась? - Маша разделась и сунула ноги в мягкие тапочки. Погладила черного кота и пошла на кухню - готовить ужин. Два тела так и остались лежать на полу, кровь растекалась лужицей, но Маша об этом позаботилась заранее - сразу по приезду в квартиру наложила на стены, пол и потолок водооталкивающее заклинание (модифицированная версия, номер в каталоге - 29\4), а потом, подумав - и звукопоглощающее (номер в каталоге - 41\2). Пришлось потратиться, и первый месяц питаться одной гречкой и ежатиной, но это того стоило. 

Перекусив - жареная картошка, соленые огурчики и остатки вчерашней селедки, - она высунулась в коридор. Кот по кличке Баюн задумчиво снимал одежду с трупов.

\- Смотри не порви, - сказала Маша, откусывая оставшийся после ужина огурчик.

\- Она и так уже дырявая, - отозвался кот, но лапами все-таки стал действовать аккуратнее. Когда он закончит, Маша постирает одежду и зашьет лишние дырки, после чего продаст ее за полцены бабе Толе с рынка. Та никогда не спрашивала, откуда у Маши бралась одежда, и иногда даже кормила ее барбарисками.

Сидя на продавленном диване и завернувшись в плед, Маша смотрела телевизор. За стенкой, в коридоре, кот Баюн закончил снимать одежду и, сложив ее на табуретку, приступил к своему ужину.

Заполучить кота этой породы было сложно, но он оправдывал все средства.


	3. Он вернется

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Надежда ждет сына с войны.  
> (Вторая мировая).

В середине весны она получает письмо от сына – тот пишет, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть, что скоро они вернутся домой, с победой; она не может заставить себя дочитать, потому что перед глазами все расплывается, и слезы жгут глаза. Дрожащей рукой она складывает письмо, кладет его к остальным – их уже набралась небольшая стопка, аккуратно перевязанная бечевкой, которая развязывается сама после легкого взмаха рукой. Завязывает ее Надежда сама, не удерживаясь от желания еще раз разгладить пальцами самое верхнее, самое старое письмо – то, в котором Лёша просит прощения за то, что сбежал на фронт. Пишет, что добавил себе возраст, пишет – корявым еще совсем почерком – «Не волнуйся, мама, и поцелуй за меня деда». Она выплакала тогда себе все глаза, и потолочная балка над старой печью треснула, пришлось звать соседку Агафью, править – Надежда тогда рассказала ей про сына, не удержалась, про то, как боится за него и за остальных. Агафья тогда просидела с ней всю ночь, подливая чай из блестящего самовара и успокаивая – говорила, что Лёша умный мальчик, весь в бабку, и силы у него есть, что если кто вернется живым и невредимым, так это он.

Силы у Лёши и правда были, и немалые – с детства он забавлялся тем, что поднимал в воздух всякие предметы, однажды даже печь приподнялась над полом чуть ли не на локоть; забавлялся, превращая чайники в летучих мышей и обратно. Часто сбегал в лес – Надежда отпускала, знала, что леший не обидит, а вот в поле не отпускала. И в горы советовала не лезть – но он лез, конечно, шебутливый, как и все мальчишки, и приносил домой трофеи – переливчатые чешуйки, мелкие камни – слюда, яшма, змеевик. Складывал их на полку в общей комнате, когда перестало хватать места – Надежда сделала ему специальный ящичек, который внутри был больше, чем снаружи. Семейный секрет, передававшийся по наследству, но, к сожалению – только от матери к дочери. Лёша был ее единственным ребенком, других у нее быть не могло – роды прошли плохо, и в больнице ей сказали: хочешь еще детей – усыновляй, не то в гроб сляжешь.

Учить его взялся Никифор, ко всеобщему удивлению. Жил он в избушке на краю деревни, был нелюдим и держал небольшое стадо коз, но молоко не продавал, только под Новый Год молча приходил на всеобщий праздник и так же молча раздавал бутылки. Молоко у него было прекрасным – с густой пенкой, жирное. На седьмой день рождения Лёши он пришел, протянул в своей обычной манере две белые бутыли и спросил грубым голосом: 

\- Отдашь в учебу, мать?

Лёша тогда обрадовался страшно. Никифор знал все о горах, пропадал там зачастую неделями, оставляя хозяйство на домового (тот недовольно ворчал и, когда хозяин возвращался, требовал от него не просто ломоть – буханку черного хлеба с крупной белой солью, да новую расшитую рубаху; Никифор ворчал в ответ, но все, что нужно, доставал). Он никого не брал в ученики – говорили, что сын у него погиб как-то страшно, вот с тех пор он и сам не свой – и его решение взять Лёшу было неожиданным, но, что скрывать, приятным.

С тех пор Лёша поселился у Никифора – так требовали традиции, но каждый день прибегал к матери, рассказывал ей обо всем, по-прежнему приносил разные камни. Иногда они уходили в горы – на недели, и Надежда, тяжело вздыхая, брала в руки вилы и помогала домовому убирать сарай для коз. Тот в благодарность за помощь помогал в ответ – обучал Кузю, молоденького еще домовёнка, который перебрался к Надежде не так давно. Дом у нее был небольшой, и, по правде сказать, помощь ей особо не требовалась, но идти Кузе было больше некуда, а о том, чтобы оставить домового без настоящего дома и думать было нельзя. 

Шли годы, и Лёша из тощего вихрастого мальчишки с веснушчатыми щеками превратился в невысокого крепкого парня; волосы, правда, по-прежнему его не слушались, торчали во все стороны, даже приглаженные водой. Деревенские девушки души в нем не чаяли, только он на них внимания не обращал. Все чаще пропадал в горах – теперь уже один. Надежда как-то неожиданно для себя обнаружила, что вечера теперь проводит не одна, а в обществе Никифора – он, оказывается, умел готовить. Особенно ему удавались блины – он ел их с домашней сметаной, иногда – с лесным мёдом. Надежда приносила ягоды, делала варенье на его кухне; он помогал. В погребе теснились банки, наполненные соленьями и все тем же вареньем; Никифор делал сметану и творог, она – оладьи, вместе они варили борщ – настоящий, наваристый, на говяжьем бульоне, закусывали черным хлебом, натертым чесноком. Они мало разговаривали – и больше делали; только однажды у них завязался длинный разговор, после которого Надежда раздвинула пару комнат у себя дома и помогла перетаскать Никифоровы пожитки; его домовой, отпуская скабрезные шуточки, залез в потрепанный лапоть, хранимый как раз для подобных случаев.

Лёша, казалось, совсем не удивился, вернувшись домой и обнаружив Надежду и Никифора в одной постели – улыбнулся только и подмигнул. Никифора он называл дедом, видно, оттого, что волосы у того было совсем седые.

Никифору не было и сорока.

Спустя две недели после пятнадцатого дня рождения Лёши Никифор объявил, что Лёша теперь знает все, что знает он сам, и свободен от всех ученических обетов. Они отметили это всей деревней, собравшись у Надежды дома – пришлось попотеть, раздвигая комнаты, но радости-то сколько было!

Идиллия закончилась двадцать второго июня. Она тогда жарила блинчики – Никифор заболел и подолгу лежал в постели; знахарки разводили руками, доктора говорили какие-то заумные слова и ничем не помогали, но от еды Никифор как-то веселел, даже привставал на постели, приоткрывал мутные глаза. Надежда кормила его с рук, сидела рядом, долго гладила по голове; помогала встать, чтобы сходить по нужде, обтирала тряпкой, поила травами, но ничего не помогало. 

Прибежала Агафья, даже не постучав в дверь, молча потянула за собой, махнув рукой на плиту – та тут же потухла. Дома у нее, у единственной, имевшей радио, уже начал собираться народ. Надежда пропустила начало, и не сразу поняла, что говорят, но когда поняла, то едва не слегла там же, на месте.

Война. 

Лёши тогда не было дома, и она думала, что он опять в горах, но потом, спустя неделю, ей пришло письмо – его принёс Кузя, ночью, разбудил, встав на грудь, и потом, когда она плакала, гладил ее по лицу большой мохнатой ладонью. Балка тогда-то и треснула.

Никифор умер спустя месяц, и она похоронила его за домом, в саду, под старой вишней, сама выкопала могилу. Памятник не поставила – хватило дерева. Обнимая теплый ствол, она чувствовала, как корни вишни уходят вниз, как бьется под щекой мерный ритм – словно сердце. 

Вишня в тот год плодоносила особенно сильно.

Лёша продолжал слать письма, и Надежда, бывало, читала их не сразу. Боялась – что однажды прочтет там строки, написанные чужой рукой. Потом, устыдившись, вскрывала конверт и жадно вчитывалась. Писала в ответ – длинные письма, на несколько листов.

Иногда Лёша вкладывал в конверт фотографии, которые она вставляла в рамки и вешала над кроватью. 

На второй год войны из деревни пришлось уехать. Весь ее багаж поместился в один сундук; с собой она забрала, конечно же, домовых – как и полагается, в лаптях, а вот птицу и коз пришлось оставить. Усаживаясь на телегу рядом с Агафьей, Надежда чувствовала спиной взгляд рыжих глаз.

В городе было непривычно – слишком шумно. Из окна больше не было видно леса, только однообразные, серые дома. Подумав, она взяла домой кошку – черненькую, тощую, с белым пятном на грудке. Работала Надежда на заводе, с которого сходили танки и, глядя на них, она надеялась, что один из них спасет жизнь ее сыну.

Иногда, услышав стук в дверь, она вздрагивала и, открывая ее, боялась увидеть почтальона. Но каждый раз это оказывался кто-то другой – соседка, просившая щепотку соли, ее дочка, у которой опять убежала кошка; один раз пришла милиция, спрашивала – не слышала ли она ночью что-нибудь? Надежда не слышала, она пила травы – потому что иначе не могла заснуть. 

Агафья пробыла в городе недолго, сказала – душно ей здесь. Уехала на восток, к линии фронта, в Ленинград. Сказала – проберусь, бабка научила, известная была мошенница. В ночь перед отъездом они пили чай, под конец Надежда достала банку с вареньем – вишневым, последнюю, припрятанную на черный день.

Время тянулось, казалось, слишком медленно, и поэтому Надежда сильно удивилась, когда увидела дату – апрель восемнадцатого года. В тот день она получила крайнее письмо от Лёши.   
После этого писем больше не было.

*

В конце месяца, когда, по ее расчетам, Лёша должен вернуться домой, она слышит звонок в дверь.

За дверью – почтальон, лицо вытянутое и виноватое.

Надежда молча берет бумагу, читает – форма номер четыре, извещение, дата – первое мая.


	4. Встреча перед отъездом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Такому не учат в школе.

В конце лета Воробьёвы переезжают – в Англию, надолго, а может, и навсегда. Как только открыли «железный занавес», так они и собрались. Писали письма, кому-то звонили, бегали по каким-то делам – и часто оставляли Наташу у Беловых.

Беловы были их дальними родственниками – может, и не родственниками вовсе, а просто давними друзьями из тех, с которыми уже не помнишь, когда и как познакомился. Просто в один момент ты понимаешь, что к этим людям всегда можно заскочить переночевать, если что, или оставить у них ребенка, или пригласить их на семейный праздник – например, в честь отъезда. Что Воробьёвы и сделали, как только утрясли все дела и назначили точную дату.

Бабушка одела Вику в почти все новое – платьице, тонкие носки, босоножки, большой бант в волосах. Он мешался, а в платье на спине, кажется, отошел шов и щекотал спину, но Вика терпела. Семейные праздники – это такая штука, с которыми не шутят. Дети на них сидят тихо-тихо, пока все обедают, и слушают взрослых, которые рассказывают – сначала новые истории, например, как дед Ваня напился и перепутал слова в заговоре, и вместо того, чтобы поставить забор, сделал яму – огромную, в три метра, и как потом баба Женя гонялась за ним со скалкой по двору. Потом, когда доедают первое, пьют водку и рассказывают другие истории, уже не такие новые, но все равно веселые. Как Яна, дочка дяди Бори, пошла ночью в полнолуние поплавать в озере и поболтать с русалками, поплавала, выходит – а на берегу какие-то люди сидят, пьют. А волосы у Яны темные, пусть и короткие, и вода в озере темная, и ныряла она часто – должно быть, не заметили ее. И вот выходит она из озера, без рубашки, бледная вся, и идет медленно, потому как дыхание надо восстановить… В общем, бежали те люди, говорят, до самой соседней деревни.

Когда подходит время десерта – чай, пирожки, блинчики, пряники, ириски, клубника и прочие сладости – детям вручают тарелки и кружки и тихо выпроваживают – поиграйте, мол, в другой комнате. Вика знает – они рассказывают какие-то совсем старые истории. Она их ни разу не слышала, но знает – когда ей исполнится четырнадцать, она тоже останется за столом со взрослыми. И будет говорить, как взрослая.

Но пока – пока она еще ребенок. 

Вика, Наташа, Саша и Серый (его на самом деле зовут Сергей, но по имени его никто не называет, даже родители) усаживаются прямо на пол. Вика скрещивает ноги, ставит на одно колено тарелку с блинами, на другую – кружку. Она лучше всех держит равновесие, но ей не слишком завидуют – почти у каждого из детей есть свое «самое лучшее», маленький дар, что-то, в чем он лучше остальных. Только вот Наташе не повезло.

Не то чтобы она совсем ничего не умеет. Просто вот так получилось – она ни в чем не бывает лучшей.

Но сейчас – сейчас ее никто не жалеет, пусть даже и втихомолку. Она уезжает в Англию.

– Ну, – говорит Серый, – рассказывай.

– А что рассказывать? – Наташа откусывает сразу половину пряника, жует и пытается говорить одновременно: – Мм ужжам. Скро.

– Да это и так понятно, – Саша ложится на живот, вертит в руках кружку. – Что там будет?

Нос Наташи задирается, кажется, до самого потолка.

– Вы ни за что не угадаете!

– Вы будете жить в замке? – спрашивает Вика. Она бы хотела жить в замке. В таком большом, темном, и чтобы было много комнат, и с привидениями. Ух!

– Говорят, там жутко сыро. – Серый морщит нос. – И все время льет дождь. Ты, наверное, превратишься в русалку.

– Или станешь этой, английской леди. Чопо-о-орной, – Саша тянет гласные. – С пучком.

– Не будет у меня никакого пучка! – возмущается Наташа. И в русалку я не превращусь.

– А замок?

Наташа улыбается так широко, что, кажется, вот-вот порвутся щеки.

– Я буду жить в замке! – она выделяет первое слово. – Мне прислали письмо!

– Что за письмо?

– Щас, – она встает, отряхивая юбку, и уходит – видимо, в коридор, достать его из куртки.

Саша отрывает кусочек блина и обваливает его в сахаре – Серый морщится. Он предпочитает варенье, а еще лучше – сгущенку.

Наташа возвращается, помахивая в воздухе конвертом, садится на прежнее место, протягивает его Серому. Тот вертит его в руках, открывает. Достает письмо.

– «Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвр… Хогварст… Хогвартс», – читает он. – Что еще за школа? Разве волшебству можно выучиться в, – он передергивается. – В _школе_?

Саша и Вика согласно кивают. Никак нет. Школа – она для обычной учебы. Для математики и русского, для литературы и рисования. Вот дома – дома уже можно и заняться колдовством, как полагается. Под присмотром бабушки – или дедушки – учить наговоры, как правильно выходить из леса, если заблудился, и как задерживать дыхание, и как резать грибы так, чтобы они быстро сохли. По выходным вся семья едет в лес, или в поле, или на озеро – закреплять «пройденный материал». Вика учится находить воду под землей, чувствовать подземные родники и жилы, и часто ходит босиком по земле. Пятки у нее совсем грубые и блестящие, но бабушка говорит, что так и надо. Саша разговаривает с деревьями – часами стоит, прижимаясь к теплому стволу, и потом вытряхивает из волос листья, кору и иголки, пахнет смолой. Серого слушаются животные – он заставляет кошек лаять, собак – мяукать, и уводит лошадей в ночное – один. Разве такому научат в школе?

Наташа дуется, доедает пряник.

– Читай дальше, – говорит Саша, отпивает остывший чай.

– «Директор: Альбус Дамлб… Дамблдор», – читает Серый. – «Кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени, Великий волшебник», – с каждым словом его голос становится все изумленнее. – «Верховный чародей, Президент международной конфедерации магов». Не знаю никакого Дамблдора!

– Я знаю, – говорит Вика. – Бабушка рассказывала. Он алхимик. И победил… кого-то там, – она замолкает, потому что, на самом деле, плохо помнит, кто кого победил. Если вообще побеждал.

– Читай дальше, – говорит Наташа. – Это все неважно.

– «Дорогая мисс Наташа», – Серый фыркает от смеха. Наташа поджимает губы. – «Мы рады информировать Вас, что Вам предоставлено место в Школе чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс». Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным к данному письму списком необходимых книг и предметов. Занятия начинаются 1 сентября. Ждем вашу сову не позднее 31 июля». Сову?

– У них совы приносят письма, – Наташа пьет чай. – Это здорово.

– Не зна-аю, – Саша снова тянет гласные. – Совы гадят.

– Кошки тоже гадят.

– Не на голову же! Представь – ты ешь, и тут она как подлетит…

– Фу, Саша! Не за едой же!

– Неженки, – бормочет Саша и ставит кружку на тарелку, отодвигает в сторону. – Так это что, ты будешь там учиться?

Наташа фыркает.

– Конечно, буду. Семь лет!

– Семь лет?! – Серый роняет письмо, и Наташа тут же его забирает, складывает в конверт. – Всего семь лет?

– Семь лет в _школе_ , – хихикает Саша, – сойдут за двадцать.

– Нам будут преподавать теорию магии, – говорит Наташа. – Это круто.

– Это жутко скучно.

– Это круто! Ты просто никогда не пробовал ее учить. Вот попробуешь…

– И мне сразу понравится? – кривится Серый. – Ты сейчас прямо как мама. «Попробуй этот холодец, котик», – передразнивает он, – «Что значит не нравится? Ты только посмотри, какой он вкусный…»

Он так точно копирует интонации своей матери, что все смеются – и кривятся, потому что холодец у нее получается… лучше бы не вспоминать. Серый иногда шутит: им можно пытать людей, а вообще нужно запретить. Как это, биологическое оружие.

– Да ну вас, – Наташа дуется, встает. – Шутники. Тоже мне. Ну и торчите тут, в России. Ходите в своих лаптях.

Вика поджимает губы. 

– Мы не носим лапти. Никто не носит.

– Твой дедушка носит.

– Он не считается.

– Это еще почему?

– Ему уже за сто лет перевалило, твоему дедушке. Он с курицами в обнимку спит.

– Не трогай куриц!

– А что он спит?

– А что ты!

Вика трет лицо ладонью. На нее никто не смотрит.

– Не надо ссориться, – просит она. – Не надо.

– А что она? Пусть едет в свою Англию, в эту свою школу. Я здесь останусь.

– А тебя никто и не приглашал! – Наташа сердится.

– А я и не поеду, даже если и пригласят!

– Пожалуйста, не ссорьтесь.

– А ты!

– Пожалуйста! – Вика кричит. Со стены падает картина – старый деревянный мостик над заросшим прудом. 

Все затихают.

– Извини, – говорит Саша, пряча глаза. – Я не нарочно.

– Да ничего.

Серый молчит, но протягивает Наташе свой пряник.

Они еще разговаривают – не об Англии, просто так, делятся старыми историями из раннего детства: как таскали жерделу у соседа на даче, как Натана объелась тютиной и у нее весь рот был черно-фиолетовый, как Серый как-то раз упал с санок, а родители не заметили, как тетя Саши притащила домой медвежонка и тот до смерти испугал соседку.  
Наконец, когда за окнами уже совсем темно, а всех начинает клонить в сон, за ними приходят родители. Серого уносят на руках – он умудрился заснуть. Саша, зевая, одевает куртку вверх ногами.

Вика берет бабушку за руку.

– Я бы хотела увидеть Англию, – говорит она. – Интересно, как там.

Бабушка вздыхает.

– Может быть, когда-нибудь съездим. Не в этом году.

– Я понимаю, – говорит Вика. – Когда-нибудь.

Они идут домой пешком – трамваи и автобусы уже не ходят. Какая-то бродячая собака увязывается за ними до самого дома, и бабушка решает снести ей вниз что-нибудь перекусить. Вика остается в квартире одна, идет в свою комнату, не включая свет.

Кровать заправлена, все вещи аккуратно стоят на своих местах. Она подходит к шкафу со стеклянными дверцами, открывает. Гладит маленькую каменную урну кончиками пальцев, прослеживая надпись: «Виктория Белова, 11.07.1900 – 11.07.1908».

Семейные традиции, думает она. Семейное колдовство.

Такому не учат в школе.


	5. Заходи

В квартире у бабы Гали, сколько помнила Рита, всегда было много котов. Черные, белые, трехцветные – правда, это были не коты, а кошки, трехцветных котов не бывает. Иногда – рыжие. Обычных полосатых не было никогда, баба Галя таких не любила, называла «дворовыми блохастыми коврами» и прочими обидными словами. Рита не понимала, почему – в ее дворе самыми ласковыми были как раз такие вот, самые обычные, тощие, с покрытыми корочками носами и слезящимися глазами. Рита гладила их, иногда подкармливала – не хлебом, мясом, просила у мамы, та, нехотя, давала. 

Риту любили кошки, даже самые злобные – если не ластились, то хотя бы не пытались укусить или расцарапать. Дворовые котята, маленькие, со смешно торчащими хвостиками, при ее виде не прятались в подвал, а наоборот, подбегали, тонко мяукая. Ей ужасно хотелось забрать одного из них домой, но мама не разрешала, все говорила – потом, потом, вот приедем к бабе Гале, и у нее выберешь себе.

Котята у бабы Гали появлялись редко, раз в год, иногда – в два года, хотя кошек она не стерилизовала никогда, а уж про то, чтобы у кота яйцы – она так и говорила – яйцы – отрезать, и речи быть не шло. И все котята, как на подбор, были холеные, гладкие, и хвостики у них так не торчали, как у дворовых. Они сидели спокойно, иногда вяло игрались с какими-то игрушками, не мяукали и не выпрашивали еду, а когда Рита их угощала – брали неохотно, словно из вежливости.

Нет, Рите не нравились котята бабы Гали. Да и все остальные кошки тоже. Но мама сказала – если хочешь кота, то только от нее. Папа только поддакивал, намекая, что не отказался бы, если кошки в их доме не появятся никогда. 

Рита не понимала, что в этих кошках такого особенного. 

Когда ей исполнилось двенадцать, она решила – ну их. Возьму котенка со двора, пронесу под курткой, спрячу, а утром мама увидит и, может, не станет выгонять. Как такого выгонишь, когда он так смотрит.

Она даже присмотрела себе одного – серо-полосатый, с белыми носочками на передних лапках, и с белым левым ушком. Он сидел тихо за пазухой, только цеплялся когтями и слегка поцарапал – вечером, раздеваясь, Рита обнаружила на груди, еще толком не начавшей оформляться, капельки засохшей крови. Обслюнявила палец, вытерла. 

Когда она легла спать, котенок тихо сидел в коробке под кроватью.

А утром она проспала в школу, одевалась и завтракала в спешке, едва не забыла портфель – и только добежав до школы, вспомнила про котенка. Возвращаться было нельзя, и на уроках Рита вся извелась, думала – как он там без нее. 

Уроки в этот день закончились в час, и домой Рита бежала, забыв попрощаться с подружками и едва не сбив учительницу природоведения с ног. Долго не могла попасть ключом в замок. Дома было тихо – родители на работе, но сегодня обещали прийти пораньше.

Котенок спал – Рита оставила ему щель, чтобы в коробку проходил воздух, и боялась, что он вылезет, откинув крышку, но все обошлось. Когда она погладила его по боку, он открыл глаза, замяукал.

– Сейчас, сейчас, - она вспомнила, что ни вечером, ни утром его не покормила, и поспешила на кухню. 

В холодильнике еще оставалось мясо – мама покупала его у знакомого, дяди Алеши, и больше такого мяса не было ни у кого – нежное, чуть сладковатое даже безо всяких специй, а уж когда мама добавляла тимьян, базилик, немного красного перца и еще какие-то травы, названия которых Рита так и не запомнила – оно становилось таким вкусным, что просто таяло на языке, и даже большого куска было мало.

Рита отрезала кусочек – совсем чуть-чуть, котятам много не нужно. Достала блюдце, налила молока, поставила на пол. Котенка она кормила с рук, отрезая маленькие кусочки, - он вытягивал шею и смешно заглатывал еду, а потом весь вымазался в молоке, едва не перевернув блюдце. Рита вытерла его мордочку салфеткой, а остальное он вылизал сам.

– Я назову тебя… - она почесала его за ухом. – Сэр Рыцарь. – Ей нравилось, как перекатывается двойная «р» на стыке слов, и звонко звучит «ц» в середине. Котенку, кажется, тоже понравилось – он снова мяукнул.

Рита отнесла его к себе в комнату, прикрыла дверь, чтобы не убежал, и снова ушла на кухню – помыть пол и блюдце, и приготовить себе что-нибудь поесть. Или не готовить – она подумала и достала из нижнего ящика коробку с шоколадными подушечками, насыпала в миску и съела просто так, без молока, запивая водой. 

Сэр Рыцарь уже спал, когда она вошла – свернулся клубочком на кровати возле подушки, иногда подергивал ухом или задней лапкой. Рита осторожно погладила его по носу и села за уроки. 

Она уже заканчивала писать сочинение по литературе, когда услышала, как в квартиру кто-то вошел. Наверное, мама, подумала она, вскакивая. Значит, папа тоже скоро придет.

Но в коридоре никого не было – как и на кухне, и в их спальне, и в гостиной, и в ванной тоже. Рита проверила все дважды. 

Наверное, почудилось.

В половину четвертого пришла мама – с пакетами, заскочила по пути в магазин. Рита раскладывала в холодильник покупки – соусы, масло, варенье, палка докторской, мама поставила чайник и ушла мыть руки.

В кухню она вернулась недовольная.

– Что это? – спросила она, указывая рукой в коридор.

В коридоре стоял Сэр Рыцарь, чуть прижав уши.

– Это Сэр Рыцарь, - сказала Рита, закрывая холодильник. – Я думала, мы можем…

– Унеси его, - отрезала мама. – И положи там, где взяла. Я же говорила – никаких чужих кошек в доме!

Рита поджала губы.

– Но чем он хуже тех…

– Рита, - голос у мамы был совсем холодный, и Рита осеклась. – Унеси. Котенка. Обратно.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Рита прижимала Сэра Рыцаря к груди.

– Извини, – сказала она, опуская его на землю около подвального окна. – Ты не виноват. – И, подумав, добавила: – Я еще приду.

Вернувшись в квартиру, она сразу пошла в свою комнату, мстительно хлопнула дверью – пусть мама знает. Уроки на завтра уже были сделаны, и она достала книжку – «Я познаю мир: География». Обычно Рите нравилось читать про природу, про открытия и другие страны, но сейчас она не могла сосредоточиться. Буквы так и прыгали перед глазами, строчки налезали одна на другую, расплывались и, наконец, слились в одно мутное пятно. Рассердившись, Рита отбросила книгу в сторону.

Мама сидела в гостиной, смотрела телевизор – какая-то старая карга вещала очередной прогноз погоды. Проходя мимо, Рита демонстративно задрала нос.

В кухне она отрезала себе кусок колбасы, потом, подумав, оторвала горбушку у батона. Налила воды в стакан и, прихватив хлеб зубами, ушла обратно в комнату – обижаться. 

Ну почему, почему маме так не нравятся обычные кошки?! А нравятся эти, у бабы Гали – манерные, гладкие, какие-то вышколенные и… одинаковые. Да, подумала Рита, вот оно – одинаковые. Даже если поставить их всех в ряд – их же друг от друга не отличишь, разве что по цвету. И этим, яйцам.

То ли дело – дворовые. Все – разные, с характерами. Та беленькая, с рыжим ушком – очень игривая, любит хватать за пальцы лапками. Маленький серый котик всегда берет мясо с земли аккуратно, придерживая лапой оставшуюся часть. Большой полосатый… Рита задумалась. Большого полосатого кота, мощного, с порванным правым ухом и шрамом через всю морду – она давно не видела. Да и, если подумать, и некоторых других котов тоже – например, тощий черный не показывался с середины лета, рыжая пушистая кошка – кажется, с сентября… 

Рита сама не заметила, как заснула. Зато проснулась – резко, словно от толчка. Электронные часы показывали время – почти четыре. Рита неуклюже встала с кровати – должно быть, папа переложил, когда пришел с работы. 

Спать больше не хотелось. Рита потянулась, разминая шею, и вышла – хотелось в туалет. 

По пути назад она услышала тихий звук. Прислушалась – нет, не почудилось. Как будто ребенок плачет… или мяукает котенок.

Рита метнулась к двери, встала на цыпочки, заглядывая в глазок, но ничего не было видно. Тогда она открыла дверь – ключ висел тут же, в замке.

Сэр Рыцарь сидел под дверью, обернув тонким хвостиком лапки, и дрожал. Рита оглянулась – родители еще спали, и, подумав, сказала:

– Заходи. Давай, давай.

Может, на этот раз мама будет сговорчивее.

*

Кошки у бабы Гали были самые лучшие в городе – и опасность умели чуять за версту. Подняли ее среди ночи воем, черная Вишенка притащила телефон в пасти, Виконт – очки. Номер уже был почти набран, не хватало только последней цифры.

Баба Галя – она привыкла называть себя так даже мысленно, простое «Галя» казалось несолидным, «Галочка» – слишком молодым – нажала нужные кнопки и приготовилась ждать ответа. Прижала трубку к уху плечом. Слушая гудки, она поглаживала кошек – спинки, хвосты, лбы. Виконт улегся ей на колени, положил голову на сухую руку – несчастный случай в молодости, попала под проклятье, да так и не выправила. С тех пор и не подвигать ей особо, разве что пальцы сжать.

Наконец кто-то поднял трубку. 

– Пошел нахуй, - сказала баба Галя. – Пиздуй из этой квартиры немедленно, пока я не пришла и не уебала тебя распятием, тварь проклятая.

Тварь зашипела.

В трубке снова раздались гудки.

Идиоты, подумала баба Галя, откидываясь на подушки. Неужели так сложно объяснить детям, что не стоит тащить с улицы всякую дрянь? Так нет же, упираются – мол, слишком маленькие, не поймут. Одиннадцать лет ребенку, про ямбы всякие там понимает, а про тварей вдруг не поймет.

Теперь уже, впрочем, поздно что-то объяснять. И родителям – тоже.

Баба Галя почесала Борщика за ушком. 

– Метнись к Агате, - сказала она. – Пусть готовит похороны.

Дураки они были или нет, но упокоить их надо по-человечески. И квартиру почистить. Может, следующие хозяева окажутся чуть умнее, подумала она, и признают сразу, что если уж ребенок без дара родился, то это не повод его от их мира ограждать. Иначе получится… вот так вот.


End file.
